


Quarantine

by Lovedmoviesb



Series: The Rookie and Her Captain [11]
Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Ginny is too eager to introduce Mike to EVERYONE, MLB Quarantine, Pre-Relationship, Quarantine, and once again, lands them in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedmoviesb/pseuds/Lovedmoviesb
Summary: This was Ginny's fault, as usual. Mike can't find it in himself to be angry.
Relationships: Ginny Baker & Mike Lawson, Ginny Baker/Mike Lawson
Series: The Rookie and Her Captain [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471262
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msdoomandgloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdoomandgloom/gifts).



“Mike, this is so boring.”

Ginny’s head slammed back lightly into the wall behind him. She turned big, baleful, brown eyes on him, poking her lower lip out. 

“So amuse yourself, Rookie,” Mike sighed, refusing to be taken in by her baiting. 

“When do the tests come back?” she asked for the umpteenth time. 

“Soon maybe. Maybe in a few hours,” Mike thumbed at the screen of his phone, looking without seeing. 

“How come we’re the only ones who are stuck here?” Her pouting continued. 

“Because you just  _ had _ to introduce me to that guy you knew one time in the Minors,” Mike grit his teeth. “And guess what, Rookie? He had fucking Coronavirus.”

“How was I supposed to know?” she protested, throwing her arms out. 

“We’re supposed to be social distancing!” Mike groused. 

“You could have stopped me!”

“You dragged me over. And even if I hadn’t come, you would have been right in my face a few minutes later. And guess what again?” He turned towards her, doing his best gameshow host imitation. 

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at the low-pile carpet beneath them. 

“No guess?” Mike continued. “Well let me tell you Rookie, we’d still be in here quarantined.”

She huffed, refusing to dignify him with an answer.

“At least we’re in here together,” she mumbled, picking at the brown fabric underneath them.

He'd dropped to the floor the moment they'd been admitted to this room by people in hazmat suits, trying to take the pressure off his knees. Even though there was a perfectly good couch, Ginny had elected to sit inches from him. 

“Being together is what’s getting us into trouble, Baker,” Mike pointed out. 

Mike should have known better than to let Ginny drag him anywhere. He was a grown ass man. Problem was, Ginny made him make lots of stupid decisions. He _was_ glad that she hadn’t grabbed Blip. Evelyn would have killed them all to be separated from her husband for two weeks. 

“Look, Baker,” Mike softened somewhat, setting his phone down between them. “We both had masks on. We’re probably in the clear.”

“What if we’re not?” she asked softly. “What if we’re out for the season?”

The same thought had crossed Mike’s mind. Lord knows he didn’t have a lot of seasons left. 

“We’re going to be fine, Rook.” He reached for her shoulder. 

Ginny sighed, nodding. She mustered a crooked smile, the gesture barely enough to crinkle her deeply dimpled cheeks. 

“You scared?” he asked her. 

She shrugged. 

“I am,” he admitted. 

Her eyes flicked up to his face, looking for any sign of deception. “Yeah?” she hazarded. 

“Yeah,” Mike said. “But it’s going to be fine. Always is. And besides,” he nudged her. “It’s not so bad being in here with you.”

“Is this going to be your last season?” she asked suddenly. 

It was Mike’s turn to shrug. “Who knows, Baker?”

“That would suck,” she huffed. “No fans. No regular schedule.”

“It’s not so bad,” Mike assured her. “People cheer for me everywhere I go really. It’s nice to enjoy some quiet.”

She rolled her eyes. “But seriously, Mike.” Ginny swallowed. “What am I going to do without you?”

Mike sucked at his teeth, calming the clenching in his chest. “I’m sure you’ll find me no matter where I go,” he teased. 

Her laugh was light, but it soothed him immensely. “I’ll miss you,” she confided. 

“Obviously,” Mike smirked, stroking his beard. “But stop talking about me like I’m leaving the planet. I’m sitting right next to you Baker.”

“Yeah,” Ginny agreed, offering him a lopsided smile. “You are.”

She laid her hand between them, right beside his phone. Mike stared at it for a moment. He’d memorized every motion of those nimble fingers around the laces of a baseball. Carefully, he extended his own, covering hers. 

Ginny gasped but quelled it. Quick as lightning, she flipped her hand, interlacing their fingers. 

Mike leaned back, resting his head on the wall behind him. Ginny mirrored him. They sat like that in comfortable silence until Mike’s legs began to go numb. He kept still, terrified to interrupt the moment. 

His phone did that work for him. The vibration sent them both jumping, scattering apart like they’d been caught. Mike chuckled without humor, scrambling to catch the offending item in his palm. 

“I’m negative,” he read out loud to her once he’d pulled up the offending message. 

Ginny nodded. Her own phone began to buzz. Mike did his best not to laugh as she fumbled for it from her back pocket, contorting to fish it out. 

“Me too,” she told him a moment later. 

“Well,” Mike attempted a bracing smile. “Guess we don’t have to quarantine then.”

“Guess not,” Ginny agreed. 

“Game’s cancelled though,” Mike observed. “So I guess we both have nothing to do.”

“Figured you’d want to get away from me,” Ginny pointed out, chewing at her lower lip. 

Mike stood up, knees crackling. He extended an arm down, taking her hand again. 

“Dinner?” he offered. “My place? I’ll make pasta from scratch.”

Ginny’s whole face brightened, her smile setting his pulse racing like they hadn’t missed the game at all. 

“Sounds good,” she agreed, still holding his hand. “You drive,” she suggested. 

Mike chuckled, leading her out of the room, their fingers intertwined. 

“Yeah Rookie,” he agreed, fishing with his free hand for his keys. “What else is new?”


End file.
